


A Heart Full Of Memories

by HillaryRodhamClinton



Series: Billary - Oneshot stories [7]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Love, Married Couple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryRodhamClinton/pseuds/HillaryRodhamClinton
Summary: (Set; 2019) - Taking a moment for herself, Hillary thinks about different memories.





	A Heart Full Of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Sorry, I haven't been active for a long time. But here's a new oneshot story about Billary!  
> Enjoy and let me know in the comments what you think about it!
> 
> Lots of love <3
> 
> PS. English isn't my first language, so please, forgive me the mistakes.

 

 _February 24, 2019 – Chappaqua, New York_  

Sitting in the car, to take her husband from the airport, Hillary can’t wait to see him after a couple of days. She needs to wait for just an hour to be reunited with Bill again. Closing her eyes for a moment, thinking about the memories of them. Huma sits next to her, looking at her and knows where she's thinking about.

 _‘’—_ _I **f you're gonna keep looking at me and I'm gonna keep looking back, we at least ought to know each other's names. I am Hillary Rodham. Who are you?** _ _’’_  

 _—_ _‘’_ _**I am Bill Clinton.** ’’ _ _– they giving each other a handshake and looking into each others eyes._  

A smile appears at Hillary’s face, by thinking of their first meeting in the Spring of 1971.

 _—_ _‘’ **Why have you done this to me? What did I wrong?!’** ’ – Hillary’s voice is shaking because of crying. Yelling at Bill, after knowing his affair with Monica Lewinsky. _ 

 _—_    _‘’ **Hillary, I am so sorry..** _ _—‘_ _’_ _his face is also shaking, trying not to cry. ‘’ **I love only you!** ’’ _ 

 _—_ _‘’ **You are talking fucking bullshit, Bill Clinton! I hate you!!** ’’ _ _– she_ _both c_ _ries and yells_ _at him._ _Pushing him away and leaves._

Hillary’s eyes getting full, by thinking of this heavy confrontation. A tear fells down from her eye. A deep sigh comes from her lips, but it changes to a smile.

 _—_ _A_ _deep moan escapes from Hillary’s lips, while she and Bill making love for many times in a hot summer night._  

 _—_ _‘’ **Yes Bill.. yeah, yeah, yeah! Oh fuckkkk!’** ’ _ _– her eyes rolling back into her head._  

Hillary bites her lips softly and squeezes her thighs to each other, trying not to getting horny.

“Hillary?’’ – finally she opens her eyes and sees Huma in front of her, looking at her with a weird look.

‘’Omg, Hill, finally you woke up! I have called your name many times!’’ 

‘’Oh.. ehm, sorry.’’ – she's still feeling weird and realizes she felt asleep.

‘’Did you have a wet dream?’’ – Huma laughs, seeing her boss’ hand on her thigh. 

Hillary notices it and puts her hand on the seat immediately. 

‘’No..’’ – she getting red, feeling ashamed. 

‘’We arrived.’’ 

‘’Oh..—‘’ Hillary looks up and seeing they actually arrived at John F. Kennedy Airport. ‘’Yes..’’ – she gets off the car, looking around for Bill. 

‘’Where is he?’’ 

Somebody covers her eyes with his hands. 

‘’Ah!—‘’ she turns around to see the person, he uncovers Hillary’s eyes. It’s Bill. ‘’Omg Bill!’’ – she hugs him so hard. Bill takes her into his arms, stroking her hair and smells it. 

‘’I missed you so much!’’ 

‘’I missed you too, baby.—’’ – Bill strokes her cheek. ‘’Come, let’s go back to home.’’ – he takes her hand and rubs it softly with his thumb. Hillary smiles and hugs him again. 

\---------------------------------- 

Going back into the car, Hillary puts her head on Bill’s chest. Bill rubs her back with his long soft fingers. She looks up to him to kisses his lips, when the car begins to drive. 

‘’I love you so very much, Billy.’’ – Hillary said. Before he wants to response, he notices she’s unbuckling his belt. 

‘’Hill, what are you doing?’’ – he giggles by seeing her naughty ways.

‘’We have just one hour, Bill.’’ 

‘’Can’t you wait?’’ – he laughs, watching how she pulls his jeans down. 

‘’No.’’ – she sits on her knees in front of him, taking his manhood in her hand and starts to suck him hard.

Bill's eyes rolls back in his head, his hand grabs her hair softly.

''Oh fuck, Hill.'' a groan escapes from his lips. ''I can't take this longer, baby.''

''I wanna make you cum, Bill.-'' her tongue makes circles around his tip. ''Let it go.'' - her voice sounds sensual with so many sexual desires.

''No, please.'' - he begs and push her softly away.

She's a bit confused by his sudden action, but knows he doesn't want to stop it. She climbs into his lap. Bill pulls her pants down and her panties to the another side and he slips a long finger into her warm tight heat. Hillary's eyes fluttering, almost closing, wants to extend the pleasure.

''Oh yes, Bill.-'' - she moans. ''Yeah, like that, honey..'' Bill slips a second finger into her. A loud whimper escapes from her lips when she's feeling he's rubbing her g-spot. He's sucking her neck softly, trying to make her cum faster.

''Oh, Bill, I can't hold this anymore..'' - her hips are moving against his hand.

''Let it go baby.'' - Bill's fingers rubbing her g-spot faster and faster.

''OH FUCKKKK!'' - finally she cums. He outs his fingers and suck them clean.

''Good girl.''

Hillary sinks on his manhood, they both moaning and feeling they have been reunited. Her hips are going up and down his cock, they both closes their eyes to extend the pleasure.

 

\--- _**A moment later..**_

 

''Yes Bill!'' A groan. ''Yessss, I am gonna to cum!!''

''Yes baby,-'' he moves his hips against hers to help her. ''Come for me. Cum on my cock.''

Hillary's eyes fluttering and cums again, calling his name loudly. No second later, Bill's cum spurts inside of her tight heat.

They both trying to take their breath back and Bill slips out of her.

 

Suddenly, the car stopped in front of their Chappaqua home and they both notices it.

‘’SHIT!’’ – they grabbing their clothes, trying to wear it before the door opens by their driver and seeing the biggest shock of his life. The former President and the Secretary naked as the day they born. Bill wears his clothes, but Hillary still struggles with the zipper of her pants.

‘’Omg Bill, help me!’’ – Hillary is a little in panic. Bill tries to help her, on that moment, the door opens by the driver. Finally on the same moment the zipper goes up. The driver is in shock by seeing what happened, knowing what happened during the trip to home.

Firstly Hillary got off the car and thanks the driver, Bill also did the same and walking together inside of home.

The driver is confused by what he saw and notices he has to close the door.

''We gotta make up for lost time, to make more memories.'' - Hillary says. Bill agrees and they are going upstairs to spend time in their bedroom to make more beautiful memories.

 

**THE END**


End file.
